


目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套！10

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套！10

“堂本くん！”

 

每周一的例会终于结束了，准备下楼的堂本光一被堂本刚的班主任叫住了。就是同乡的那位藤田老师。

 

“藤田老师，有什么事吗？”

对方一直都是笑眯眯很有元气的样子，和自己的早间状态完全不同。

 

 

 

“也没什么大事，就是想问问你小刚考虑的怎么样了啊～”

 

堂本光一的头上冒出了问号。

“什么……考虑的怎么样啊………”

让人摸不着头脑的提问，却莫名带着一股猛烈的力量想要抽走他的镇定。

隐约有些不好的感觉。

 

 

 

这下轮到对方尴尬了，空气的流动都跟着停止了几秒。藤田老师还是开口了。

“我好像搞砸了…”

懊悔的拍了一下自己的额头。

“也不能这么说，那既然这个事他没说的话，我还是告诉你一下比较好吧。”

 

 

 

可藤田老师接下来说的话，让堂本光一几天都心神不宁。

 

 

“上个月呢，有个法国的教授来交流，很喜欢小刚和另一个孩子的画作，说可以带他们去交流一年或者两年。

“当然，第二年和后边到底留不留看他们自己的意愿。

“另一个女生已经决定要去了，正在办手续。不过也不着急，要走的话下个月才走，他还有很长时间考虑。毕竟是出国，慎重一点。最近我总见不到他，就想着问问你。”

 

 

什么？

去法国？

这叫没什么大事？

上个月就在考虑了？

从来没听说过。

 

 

 

“看他的样子应该是想去的，可能还没想好怎么和你说吧，我真的是……算了，现在后悔也来不及。

“唉……你别看小刚一副很开朗的样子，其实心思非常敏感细腻，从他的作品就可以看得出来。这是天生的，秉性就是这样，适合创作也容易受伤。虽然我只是他的班主任，跟你一个男朋友这样说好像不太合适，但你还是把我的多管闲事当回事吧。孩子正在成长呢，你也是园丁啊。和他好好说说，还有他家里也是。

“其实我是挺想让他去的，也不是说镀金深造什么的，反正他肯定会有很多收获就是了。而且，怎么说，从各方面看都很有意义。生活啊学习啊……这么难得的机会啊。

“唉……不说这些了，都是我的想法而已，还要看他自己。最重要的是，不管做什么决定，我不想让他后悔。

“走了啊，和那孩子好好说，教授目前定的日子是下下周周四。先说好，我可不是为了让你们吵架才告诉你的。”

 

 

 

藤田老师带来的消息，像是给他宁静的生活里点了一串鞭炮，没有预告的就噼里啪啦炸了起来，吓得堂本光一措手不及。

其实是堂本刚早就埋好了引线的小型地雷吧，不过是借别人的手引爆而已。

 

 

他的第一反应是那孩子竟然不告诉自己，随后就对这样的迟钝产生了厌恶。

这么久了，堂本刚多多少少都有想要告诉自己的意思吧，或者是哪里表现的不正常。可自己却什么也没发现，甚至连异样的感觉都未曾有过，就这样让他的男孩独自焦虑着。

自己真的了解他吗？

他真的明白堂本刚心里在想什么吗？

出国交换，说大不大，说小不小。可他不知道堂本刚到底在担心什么。心里乱糟糟的，也不知道是哪种心理在作祟，总让他有一种要失去什么的慌张感。

堂本光一站在楼梯口，从窗口灌进来的冷风吹的他发颤，大跨步走过去一把关上。

然而内心某处漏进来的冷风，就不是关上窗这么好打发的了。寒风为异端的生长作势，生活马上就要不一样了。

 

 

 

 

安稳的日子，就像暴风雨前的宁静，只有他们自己知晓那暴风雨到底是什么。所有的美好，不过是居心不良的想将它推迟到最后一刻再上演。

 

 

 

堂本刚多想去法国啊，可是一年的时间，他会变，老师也会变。

年轻的男孩心里对恋爱有着十分强烈的执念。

他走了就等于分手。

就是再也不可能拥有老师。

就是和好不容易相遇的真爱永别。

就是这辈子也没有第二次可能去得到这样的一份温情。

少年的眼里还看不见遥远的将来，也不想什么等不等的诺言，他只要肆无忌惮的拥有现在的安全感。

所以，未来这种不确定的事情，就不能不来吗？

 

 

 

 

早都和父母姐姐说好了要去，对堂本光一却是一拖再拖也没能开口。他怕自己敌不过心中爱意汹涌，就会选择放弃出国。

两难的抉择，可他从来都不是当机立断的人。

什么岁月静好，都是些一叶障目掩耳盗铃的自欺欺人而已，血淋淋的现实就在那个地方，正摆好桌椅坐等着看自己的笑话。

 

 

 

 

在堂本光一的默许之下，这场暴风雨终于还是被推到了最后这一周。拖沓的节奏，给了远海里暗涌的波浪足够的时间去积蓄力量。而他们，仅仅是这一望无际的大海里，不自量力与其作对的两只小小帆船。

 

 

 

周一晚上，是堂本刚最后一节选修课的时间。

大三的艺术生已经很闲了，堂本刚也不例外。放假与不放假，全靠这一门选修课来区别。

很早就和班主任说好在她的画廊里兼职。工资虽然不高，但老师很慷慨的把二楼的空房间给他当画室用，这对还没毕业的孩子来说，简直是可遇不可求的好运。

藤田老师的丈夫是个画商，在东京有好几间画廊。两位堂本谈恋爱的事在老师间传开之后，她就爽快的给堂本刚安排了离光一家很近的那间。

他每天就在画廊里给客人介绍画作，和一些前来看画的同行交流各种感受，生活里每一件事都可以成为灵感，偶尔运气好，还能卖出去几幅。周日是休店日他就在楼上创作，弄自己的毕业作品。

基本上是每晚都住在堂本光一家里的。为此堂本老师还特意找人，买了很多家乡特产送给藤田老师，以示感谢。

 

 

 

此时距离下课还有几分钟，光一老师正坐在隔壁的教室里，默默想着大概就是今晚了吧，有些话拖到最后还是要说。

他摸了摸大衣口袋里的那枚戒指，在思考到底要不要送出去。

面对成长过程中遇到大好机会的男孩，他到底是该温柔一点，让他依靠自己。还是决绝一点，进行斯巴达式的教育呢？

到底怎么样才能让堂本刚顺利成长为一个立派的大人呢？

 

 

 

 

隔壁突然传来一阵欢乐的笑声，他觉得其中也有堂本刚悦耳的声音。

没有心思去仔细辨别，无所适从的慌张让他不知道怎么去展开话题，不知道怎样才能表明自己心意的同时又不伤害他。

他要堂本刚出国，心里没有任何牵挂的离开。想到这里，抚摸戒指的手指停了下来。

那就狠一点吧。

 

 

 

 

趴在桌子上，堂本光一整个人呈现出一种前所未有的无力感。刺耳的下课铃声终于停止，抬起头的瞬间，堂本刚的小圆脸正好探进来搜寻他，还挂着刚才的笑容，是有些日子没看到他笑得这么开心了。

 

 

 

“你们刚才怎么笑得那么大声？”

他吸了吸鼻子，装作一副不在意的样子问着。

 

 

“老师超——有意思啊~

“他和我们说，’一件事，你坚持做十年，肯定就和别人不一样。比如我，我就爱上学，你们看我现在，是吧~’

“老师你也是，坚持了十年——打游戏~哈哈哈哈哈哈”

堂本刚压着嗓子，学那位老师低沉的声音和夸张的动作。开起的玩笑让原本满脸阴霾的人，终于能放松紧绷了一天的面部肌肉，柔和的笑起来。

 

 

 

堂本刚却在看到他的第一眼就发现了，老师今天散发的气场带着些说不出的哀愁，就像下着雨的天空。

法国的天空是怎么样的呢？自己会遇见梵高笔下的那些阳光吗？

 

 

 

“今晚又麻烦老师带我回家啦～”

也是最后一次了吧。

男孩抱着他的胳膊，摇晃着撒娇讨好。

那就让暴风雨来的再晚一些吧。

 

 

 

 

回到家里，堂本刚一反常态的让老师先去洗澡，他心里也有鬼。趁对方泡澡的时间收拾行李，本来就没几件衣服，生活用品也是到那边再买。

男孩坐在床边，等待着老天对自己的宣判。甚至还自嘲的想，这样好歹也算是将他们的分手日期延后了几天吧。

 

 

 

堂本光一一出来就看到了两眼空洞的男孩，眼睛里没有什么光彩，难过和不舍的表情，就像有一只小手揪紧了自己的心脏一样。

左胸口真的在隐隐作痛。

 

可是男孩没有说话，也没有起身。就坐在床边，望向堂本光一的方向，目光也没有聚焦。

 

 

“老师……”

“我知道——”

 

两人的声音几乎一起划破沉默，又是堂本刚熟悉的那种僵硬的声音，想起了第一次注意到他的那句“那个消息我也看到了”，想起了第一次被对方告白的“不用再想办法”。

泪水沾满了大大的眼睛，原来他真的早就知道了。那为什么一直不说？原来……自己做什么选择，他真的就不在意吗？

无论如何也想将被泪水模糊的眼神聚焦在老师身上，可就像下雨天的玻璃一样，怎么都看不清楚。

 

 

他焦急的开口——

“如果老师不想让我去的话——”

 

 

“你这样骗自己，骗我有意思吗——”

 

 

他说什么？

骗？骗谁？

 

 

 

“谈恋爱和出国，该选哪个是个人心里都清楚吧。”

一字一句像冰锥一样刺进男孩的心脏里，低温渐渐在体内扩散。堂本刚定住的样子，像一碰就会碎掉的琉璃娃娃。他终于感觉到了一直紧握的什么东西流失掉了，泪水像关不上的水龙头一样流淌不止。

 

可是听到那句话的堂本光一气极了，怎么还拿自己的未来开玩笑？

 

 

男孩一个字都吐不出来，而他的老师还在说。

“反正你就是想一直被别人爱着吧，做什么事都能得到奖励和安慰，你是三岁小孩子吗？

“我不知道这种事有什么好隐瞒的，没戳穿是我选择尊重你的自尊心。但是到现在了你还说这种话，这种心理你去了法国能有什么收获？你到底有没有好好考虑过将来？”

我们的将来。

我们的。

 

 

 

“对！我就是在骗自己！”

堂本刚的情绪激动了起来，像是动物园里被惹炸毛的小熊猫。

“我就是骗自己，骗自己能多跟你在一起，一天也好！我就是想……我以为……我还以为……呜呜呜呜呜……”

自制力终于压抑不住的委屈和难过都爆发了出来，变成堂本光一从来没有听过的痛哭。语言变得和思绪一样混乱，半天也没表达出来想说的话。

 

 

 

这确实和堂本刚想好的完全不一样。

他脑中的剧本是，如果老师让自己留下，那自己就不走了。如果老师让自己去，那他就撒撒娇，说几句自己害怕之类的话，这样就能得到对方的安慰和亲吻。

不管怎样都是甜甜的结局，就像刚才路上和老师分享的那颗可乐糖。

全部都被堂本光一猜中。

果然还是自己太幼稚了，看吧——他终于接受不了了。

 

 

意料之外的现实是一辆背道而驰的马车，牵着男孩脆弱的心脏胡乱撕扯。突然就觉得说再多都没用了，既然对方看得一清二楚，自己走就是了。反正看老师也一点都不留恋，自己何必再添麻烦。

 

 

起身去客厅，拿起了原本要留下的几个玩偶和小摆件，塞进行李箱里。

他抹着眼泪看向没来得及换衣服，只围了一条浴巾的男人——

“老师，再见。”

再也不见！

 

 

 

一路没有回头，到了楼下身后也没有任何动静。夜晚安静的街道，醉汉的嘴里发出咒语一样的声音，摇摇晃晃的从面前经过，那是他从来没见过的冰冷和怪异。

冷风从袖口钻进身体，男孩颤抖着哭了出来。低头看了眼自己的手腕，这里难道不应该有那只手来挽留自己的温度吗。

 

 

给高桥打了电话，让他来接自己。嚎啕大哭着去坐地铁什么的，他可不敢。

使出吃奶的劲儿才把想上楼打人的发小瞪了回去，行李箱在出租车后座随着行驶颠簸，在堂本刚没有发现的夹层里，一个信封和一枚戒指也跟着摇晃。是堂本光一趁他去客厅的空档塞进去的爱。

 

 

堂本刚从第二天就开始忙碌于离开前的各种琐事，为分手难过什么的都被迫推后档期。直到坐上飞机，他才有空放松一下身体，去回想已经快要忘记的那个夜晚。地面上的建筑一点点变小，空姐温柔的声音在耳边响起。

 

睡一觉吧，到了那边就是新的生活了。

自己，一个人的，生活。

 

 

 

停车场边上的一辆红色法拉利，在目送飞机直到看不见才呼啸着离开。

当所有人都以为，两人爱情的种子就此被掩埋而不见天日的时候，那颗种子正在黑暗深处，谁也不知道的地方，顽强的向上。

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

感谢看到这里的你

❤(ӦｖӦ｡)

欢迎来评论交流鸭(*^^*)


End file.
